Let Snape die a hero
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Nicht jedem gefällt Snapes wenig heldenhafter Tod - auch Severus selbst nicht ...


Der Nebel lag auf dem aufgelassenen Industriegebiet, ließ den hohen, halbzerfallenen Fabrikschornstein wie den Schatten eines Riesen erscheinen, legte sich wie ein Leichentuch auf enge Straßen mit ihren Schlaglöchern und bedeckte gnädig die Schuttberge und den vergessenen Sperrmüll.

Den Mann in dem einzigen, noch bewohnbaren und bewohnten Haus störten weder der Nebel noch der feine Nieselregen der, von einem kalten Wind getrieben, wie Nadelstiche auf der Haut brannte. Er saß an einem alten, aber dennoch massiven Schreibtisch. Hinter ihm im Kamin brannte ein lustiges Feuer, das die Holzscheite fröhlich knacken ließ; neben ihm stand eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas, das er gerade wieder gefüllt hatte und nun langsam, aber stetig leerte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Laptop zu und klapperte mit langen, dünnen Fingern auf der Tastatur. Sein Gesicht drückte eine Mischung aus Ärger und Frustration einerseits, aus Freude und Befriedigung andererseits aus. Eine Mischung, die sonst nur ein Priester beim Anblick pornographischer Bilder empfinden mochte: einerseits Ekel und Schuld, andererseits Erregung und prickelnde Spannung.

Es klopfte.

In das Prasseln des Feuers und das leise Summen des Computers hinein hallten diese Geräusche wie Schüsse aus einer großkalibrigen Waffe.

Es klopfte wieder. Drängender, fordernder diesmal.

„Severus!" rief eine laute, feste, aber nicht böse Stimme. „Severus, ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Öffnen Sie!"

Seufzend stand der Mann aus seinem Stuhl auf und streckte sich. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers hatte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem vom Nebel umhüllten Fabrikschornstein.

Mittlerweile hämmerte der Besucher mit seinen Fäusten an die Tür, und so rief Severus: „Ich bin doch kein ‚Feuerblitz' – ich komme ja schon."

„Albus?" fragte Severus nach dem Öffnen der Tür, jedoch nur, um etwas zu sagen. Schließlich kannte er seinen Vorgesetzten seit Jahrzehnten und zweifelte nicht an dessen Identität.

„Wir müssen reden, Severus. Ich darf doch …"

Unzeremoniell schob Albus seinen Untergebenen und Freund beiseite und betrat den engen Flur. Ohne sich umzusehen, ging er direkt in das Zimmer, in dem Severus eben noch auf dem Computer getippt und Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte.

Nachdem er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, seufzte er mit dem Ausdruck äußerster Behaglichkeit und sagte: „Das Wetter ist scheußlich – typisch englisch. Ein Tee wäre jetzt gut …"

Er zog einen Stab aus seinem Umhang und machte eine wedelnde Bewegung, wie ein Dirigent, der rebellische erste Geigen zur Raison bringen wollte. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch, der zwischen der Couch und einem Paar verschlissener Ohrensessel stand, erschienen aus dem Nichts zwei große Becher, gefüllt mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

Severus nahm sich einen davon, gab einen ordentlichen Schluck Feuerwhiskey dazu und erinnerte sich schließlich doch noch an seine Pflichten als Gastgeber. Schweigend hielt er Albus die Flasche hin, was dieser mit einem lächelnden „Danke, nein" beantwortete.

Wie ein Ehepaar, das nach Jahrzehnten eines gemeinsamen Lebens entdecken muss, dass es sich nichts mehr zu sagen hat, blickten beide in ihren Tee und schwiegen, während die Holzscheite knackten und der Computer mit einem leisen „Bing" den Erhalt einer e-mail kundtat.

„Sie sind nie da, wenn sie kommt", stellte Albus schließlich fest. „Warum eigentlich?"

Severus blickte unverwandt in seinen Becher als würde er die Verwandlung von Orange Pekoe in pures Gold erwarten.

„Sie verdanken ihr alles – gäbe es sie nicht, würden Sie gar nicht existieren."

Natürlich wusste Severus, von wem die Rede war. Ihre unregelmäßigen Besuche in der magischen Welt erregten mehr Aufsehen als eine Heirat der amtierenden englischen Königin mit dem derzeitigen Papst es je vermocht hätte.

„Ich will sie nicht sehen", sagte Severus leise und mit tiefer Trauer in seiner Stimme, jedoch fest und bestimmt.

„Wie schön, dass Sie die Fähigkeit zu verbaler Kommunikation noch nicht ganz verloren haben", spottete Albus mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das mehr in seinen Augenwinkeln als auf seinen Lippen erkennbar war.

Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Joanne will Sie sehen – Sie sind eine ihrer wichtigsten Figuren; sie ist so stolz auf Sie."

„Davon merke ich nichts", grunzte Severus.

„Was ist das Problem, Severus? Bitte erklären Sie es mir. So langsam fallen mir keine Ausreden mehr ein, mit denen ich ihr Fehlen bei Joannes Besuchen entschuldigen könnte."

„Sie müssen Joanne nichts erklären. Sagen Sie ihr einfach, dass ich sie nicht sehen will – nie wieder! Niemals!"

Severus knallte den Becher so fest auf den Tisch, dass der Tee spritzte, erhob sich und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte die Wut und die Enttäuschung wieder, die er fühlte, seitdem die Saga um Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort, um den ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse zu Ende gegangen war.

Sieben Bände lang hatte Severus zwischen den Fronten gestanden, sein Leben riskiert für einen Rotzbengel, dessen erklärtes Ziel es zu sein schien, ihm, seinem Lehrer, auf den Wecker zu fallen. Es hatte ihn alle Okklumentik gekostet, zu der er fähig gewesen war, um den dunklen Lord zu täuschen, um dessen Vertrauter und Geheimnisträger zu werden. Und dann …

„Severus?"

Albus Stimme klang so wie sie immer klang: ein gütiger, warmer Bass. Severus hielt ein, entkrampfte seine verschlungenen Hände und setzte sich wieder. Er nahm den Becher und trank einen großen Schluck des nur noch lauwarmen Tees.

„Also gut", begann er zögernd. „Ich erzähle es Ihnen. Aber … Sie dürfen mich nicht auslachen … Bitte!"

„Sie haben ein Problem; etwas ist in Ihnen und frisst Sie förmlich auf. Wie soll ich darüber lachen können?"

Doch Severus sagte nichts. Die Minuten tropften dahin wie ein lecker Wasserhahn und legten sich so schwer auf die Männer wie der immer dichter werdende Nebel auf die verrußten Häuser.

„Es ist mein Tod", sagte Severus plötzlich und unerwartet.

„Ihr Tod?" fragte Albus irritiert.

„Ja, mein verdammter, verflixter Tod!" schrie Severus nun. Seine aufgestaute Wut hatte ein Ventil gebraucht und es schließlich gefunden.

„Sieben Bände lang gab es nicht eine einzige Seite, auf der ich einmal hätte ich selbst sein können. Für die Guten trug ich eine Maske aus Hass und Boshaftigkeit; für die Bösen bestand sie aus devoter Unterwürfigkeit und Sadismus. Ich habe getötet, beim Morden zugesehen und immer brav geheuchelt, wie viel Spaß es mir macht, wie befriedigend es sei. Nur damit der Orden wichtige Informationen bekommt. Ich habe Sie getötet, Albus – es war das Schlimmste, das ich jemals habe tun müssen. Sie sind mein Freund, mein Mentor – und ich habe …"

Severus stand auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und füllte sein Glas bis zum Rand mit Feuerwhiskey. Er trank es in einem Zug leer und füllte es erneut. Eigentlich brauchte er den Alkohol nicht, es schmeckte ihm nicht einmal, doch er wollte einfach nicht, dass Albus seine Tränen sah.

Schließlich hatte er sich gefangen und setzte sich wieder.

„Und was ist der Dank dafür?" fuhr er fort. „Wie belohnt Joanne ihre wichtigste Figur, auf die sie ja ach so stolz ist?"

Severus sah Albus herausfordernd an.

„Ich werde von einer Schlange gebissen und verblute auf dem Boden dieser verdreckten heulenden Hütte. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Fred … sie alle sterben im Kampf für die gute Sache. Ihr Leben hat einen Sinn gehabt. Und ich darf mich noch nicht einmal wehren. Voldemort befiehlt Nagini, mich zu töten, und ich blinzele nicht einmal. Das ist so … ungerecht."

„Nun – immer noch besser als auf dem Weg zum Endkampf vom Besen zu fallen", sagte Albus. „Ihr Tod mag nicht das gewesen sein, was man sich landläufig unter ‚heldenhaft' vorstellt, aber ihr Leben verdient diese Bezeichnung. Wären Sie in die Kämpfe um Hogwarts verwickelt gewesen, wie hätte Voldemort den Besitz Ihres Zauberstabes dann rechtfertigen können? Wie hätten Sie Harry inmitten dieses ganzen Tohuwabohus im Sterben liegend ihre Geschichte erzählen können? Die Art Ihres Todes war eine dramaturgische Notwendigkeit."

„Oh ja, meine ewige, unverbrüchliche Liebe zu Harrys Mutter Lily. Was für eine verdammte Tränendrüsendrückerei! Lily war totsterbenslangweilig; sie und dieses Riesenbaby James haben zusammen gepasst wie Avada und Kedavra. Und ich musste sechs Bände lang den Unberührbaren spielen. Umgeben von schönen, jungen, erblühenden Frauen durfte sich bei mir nichts rühren und regen. Selbst der Papst hat ein interessanteres Liebesleben. Und wissen Sie, wann ich endlich meine Unschuld verloren habe? Im siebten Band. Während die Leser mit Harry und seinen Freunden auf Campingtour gingen, durfte ich auch endlich einmal … Und wissen Sie, wer mich verführt hat? Bella, die neugierige und unersättliche Bella. Sie wollte meine Treue zum dunklen Lord prüfen, meine Ehrlichkeit für die Sache der Reinheit des Blutes … Ich höre sie immer noch sagen: „Der Weg zu den Geheimnissen eines Mannes führt über seinen …"

Severus errötete und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Mein erstes Mal mit einer Frau, die nur den dunklen Lord wirklich geliebt hat und mich lediglich aushorchen wollte? Wie sollte ich da wohl keine romantischen Gefühle entwickeln?"

„Dafür wurde Bella von einer kreuzbiederen Hausfrau getötet; von einer Übermutter, deren ganzes Sinnen und Trachten nur auf ihre Kinder gerichtet ist. Wenn das keine Ironie des Schicksals ist, was ist es dann?" erwiderte Albus.

Wieder stand Severus auf; wieder ging er zum Schreibtisch, doch diesmal blieb der Feuerwhiskey unberührt. Statt dessen zog er das Netzkabel aus seinem Laptop, was mit einem lauten und schrillen „Bing" quittiert wurde, setzte sich neben Albus auf die Couch und nahm das Gerät, das nun auf dem Akku lief, auf den Schoß.

„Ich zeige Ihnen etwas, Albus. Sehen Sie …"

Mit leichter Verwirrung blickte Albus auf den Bildschirm und betrachtete die flackernden bunten Bildchen.

„'Let Snape die a hero', eine Facebook-Gruppe mit tausenden von Freunden. ‚Snape forever' hat noch mehr Unterstützer und hier – meine Lieblingsgruppe – ‚Snape is alive'. Und sehen Sie sich das an … FanFictions, Geschichten von Fans mit mir als Hauptperson. Für sie sterbe ich als Held in einem ehrlichen Kampf, oder ich darf weiterleben. Ich darf Frauen lieben, heiraten, Kinder haben … ich bin ihr Held, ich bin einer von ihnen. Auch wenn ich mich manchmal frage, ob Hermione zu heiraten wirklich so viel besser ist als ein Schlangenbiss. Das ist nämlich ihre Lieblingskombination: Hermione Granger und ich."

Fassungs- und verständnislos starrte Albus auf den Bildschirm und lauschte dem Redestrom seines Freundes.

„Sie wollen mir sagen, dass es ein paar Verrückte gibt, die Joannes Geschichte umschreiben? Neu erfinden?"

„Wir reden hier von hunderttausenden von FanFictions, vielleicht sogar von weit über einer Million. Es gibt also viele Verrückte. Und ja, sie spinnen Joannes Geschichte fort. Sie finden lose Enden, nicht erklärte Vorkommnisse, Wendungen, die ihnen missfallen … sie schreiben ihre eigenen Geschichten. Und sie lieben mich. Joanne kann von mir aus bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst – ich will sie nicht sehen und nicht mit ihr sprechen!"

Minutenlang starrte Albus auf den Bildschirm und rang um Fassung.

Wie wenig er doch Severus kannte. Und wie egal ihm die Befindlichkeiten seines wichtigsten Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Voldemort doch gewesen waren. Und wahrscheinlich war es Joanne ebenso gegangen. Vor lauter dramaturgischen Notwendigkeiten hatte sie Severus völlig ignoriert – den Menschen Severus – den Mann Severus.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, ließ die Teebecher ins Nichts verschwinden und stand auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte er. „Mir war nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie unter dieser Geschichte leiden. Und ich denke, dass auch Joanne keine Ahnung hat … ich werde mit ihr reden, ich verspreche es Ihnen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er seinen warmen Umhang, verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus in den kalten Nebel.

Severus schloss sein Laptop wieder an das Stromnetz an und rief eine Datei auf, an der er schon lange arbeitete. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er keine Phantasie-Aufsätze mehr geschrieben; es fiel ihm schwer und manches erschien ihm ungelenk und spröde. Doch seine Geschichte hatte Leser gefunden, die ihm Mut machten und Anregungen gaben …

_Während er auf den staubigen Boden der heulenden Hütte sank, sah er Voldemort gehen ohne dass dieser ihm noch einmal einen Blick gönnte. Zischend glitt Nagini hinter ihrem Herrn her._

_Aus dem Schatten mit dem sie verschmolzen war, löste sich nun eine Gestalt, die ihm einmal sehr nahe gewesen war, die er aber jetzt nur wie durch einen Nebel wahrnahm. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihre schmalen, weißen Finger auf seine Schläfen. Sie schien zu spüren wie das Gift in seinen Körper eindrang während das Blut aus ihm herausströmte._

_Der zarte Mund flüsterte Beschwörungsformeln; alte magische Sprüche, die den Nebel in seinem Kopf vertrieben. Der Tod schwand so rasch wie er gekommen war._

„_Nimue", flüsterte er. _

_Seine Gedanken gingen zurück an den magischen Ort; den hohen Berg mit dem Heiligtum; die Nebel, die unter ihm lagen; die Glocken des Klosters, das nur ein paar Schritte entfernt lag, doch unerreichbar für die Priesterinnen der großen Mutter war._

„_Nimue". _

_Wie oft hatte er diesen Namen gesagt, ihn zärtlich geflüstert, ihn voll Leidenschaft auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Lust geschrien._

_Hinter ihr sah er Harry, Ron und Hermione, die ihn fragend ansahen. In Hermiones Augen glitzerten Tränen, die ihn mehr rührten als er das je für möglich gehalten hatte._

„_Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen", sagte Nimue, die Hohepriesterin, schließlich. „Noch musst Du kämpfen, um zu fallen. Und mit Deinem Tod wirst Du vielen das Leben retten – auch das Deiner drei mutigen Schüler."_

_Severus erhob sich und fühlte sich so frisch und ausgeruht wie nach einem langen und tiefen Schlaf._

„_Nimm das", sagte Nimue und reichte ihm einen Zauberstab aus nachtschwarzem Holz, der mit alten Runen und magischen Symbolen bedeckt war. „Nimm Excalibur!"_

„_Aber …" warf Hermione ein. „Aber Excalibur ist doch das Schwert des Sagenkönigs Artus, es ist eine Legende."_

„_Ebenso wie Zauberer und Hexen, wie Hogwarts und Lord Voldemort", erwiderte Nimue mit einem Lächeln. „Excalibur ist wirklich, für die Muggles ist es das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit; für uns ist es der Stab des Lebens."_

„_Wir sollten das ein andermal diskutieren", sagte Severus fest. „Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen. Aber bevor … bevor wir in die Schlacht gehen, möchte ich Dir etwas geben, Harry. Ich möchte, dass Du verstehst. Es könnte wichtiger sein als Du es Dir jetzt vorstellen kannst."_

_Mit diesen Worten nahm er Excalibur, ließ aus dem Nichts eine gläserne Flasche entstehen und hielt den Zauberstab gegen seine rechte Schläfe. Etwas Silbriges, weder Gas noch Flüssigkeit, floss aus seinem Kopf in die Flasche, die er dann Harry reichte._

„_Nimue …", sagte er dann, doch noch bevor er ihr mitteilen konnte, was ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge lag, ertönte Voldemorts Stimme magisch verstärkt über Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade. _

„_Wir werden uns wiedersehen", sagte Nimue und küsste ihn. „Aber jetzt müsst Ihr gehen."_

_Die Priesterin verschwand ins Nichts, während Severus, Harry, Ron und Hermione in den Tunnel gingen, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren._

_Die letzte Schlacht hatte begonnen …_


End file.
